


Burning Sensations

by WitchyTwitchy



Series: Lost Boys [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Being Lost, Lots Of Blushing Tbh, M/M, Manny Has A Thing For Matty Pt 2, Matthew Actually Ups His Social Skills, Mild Wilderness Survival, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slow Build, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyTwitchy/pseuds/WitchyTwitchy
Summary: Hours pass and they're both still stuck aimlessly walking in the woods. But as the sun gets too hot for Manny, his friend has to help out.Matthew seems to really be carrying them as a team, but at least he seems to love Manny's company. Maybe he doesn't mind caring for the producer.Just maybe.
Relationships: The Detective | Matthew Patrick/The Record Producer | Manny MUA
Series: Lost Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695529
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Burning Sensations

Manny never finds a way out, unsurprisingly, but he doesn't mind it. His stomach rumbles, his throat is scratchy, but he doesn't mind as much anymore. Now that he knows the true reason Matthew got him out here, he can't help but focus more on that then the issue at hand.  
Yeah, it's a little embarrassing. With the lovesick smile on his face that he flashes Matthew's way occasionally. And even the slight daydreaming. But he can't help himself. Things have lightened up considerably. The tension that had originally tainted the detective had lifted, and it was as if he had been so tense in the first place over his secret rather than them being lost. And it was that fact that made Manny feel like he was floating. 

Matthew had cared that much about getting closer to him. He staged a plan and lured him into it, then worried about him realizing it. Just thinking about it makes his cheeks flush ( or maybe that was the heat that seemed to get worse and worse with each passing hour- )

Nonetheless, the detective follows him as he promised. Not once trying to tell him to go another direction. Manny could randomly whirl around and backtrack, and Mat would follow him without a word. There was so much trust between them that he hadn't even noticed before. All this time he's felt so lovelorn about his relationship with Matthew. When he took a look at their small friendship, he always viewed his affection as too much. As his friend had said, they never spend time alone. Manny had always thought his affections were weird, brought on by knowing Matthew was available more than anything else. Now? Now the playing field felt even. The detective's trust and respect showed so much affection that he wasn't sure what to do with it. Equal footing is all he had wanted before, but he felt like he was still stumbling through it. 

( and he was just making something big out of something small again. Manny knew it. )

Finally he snaps out of his thoughts when he has to stop walking for a moment. The heat becomes a bit too much, and he takes a moment to stop and breathe. Wiping his wet forehead with a sigh, he doubles over. Holding his knees as he breathes. Matthew stops beside him, and looks down at him with sympathy. Again, three layers had been such a terrible idea for such intense weather. And without any water to drink, it was really starting to wear him down. 

"Here." The brown haired male puts a hand on his shoulder, steering him towards a way more shady spot. "Let's take a break. You look really red."

For more reasons than one. Manny looks pointedly at the hand on his shoulder, and watches it fall back to his friend's side. He sighs, licking his lips, and nods in response. Not like he was up to debating with Matthew anyway. When he realizes he can have a long break, Manny slides down the tree they're under and closes his eyes. His feet definitely needed a break as much as his body temperature did.  
The detective doesn't sit down with him, almost like he's hesitating too. He peeks at the man once, and catches him staring- but the moment they lock eyes, Matthew coughs and sharply looks away. At least him being weird would never change. A trait that even his cuteness and smarts could never cover up. 

Silence settles between them again. And as much as he wants to hear Matthew talk a bit more, he doesn't want to be the awkward one. So he keeps to himself. Cooling down as he closes his eyes yet again. How long have they been in these woods? Eleven hours? Longer than that? By now he has a feeling their friends are worried sick. That missing person case was real. People were acting strange in the town all the time. There was a reason to be so worried, and now with him and Matthew gone for such a long time? Their friends were likely looking for them by now. And he really hopes they find them. He had never known the woods that surrounded Everlock was so big. Anyone could get lost in here. All alone..  
Feeling Matthew's presence makes him appreciate, once again, that he got lost in here with someone. And maybe it's better that it's Mat, unlike what he thought before. The detective was trying as hard as he could to get them out of here. While looking out for him in the process. 

"Any idea what time it is, detective?" Manny asks, voice gruff with exhaustion. 

"Can't tell. But..it seems like it's around five in the afternoon? Maybe six." 

It wasn't even summer, and it was still that bright out? Manny groans to himself. "Well, that sucks."

Matthew doesn't respond, but his chuckle isn't hard to ignore. The sound is so comforting, he doesn't even realize he starts to drift off into sleep until it's too late. His body relaxes, and dozes off without another thought besides that. The coolness and quiet of the setting helping matters- and the comfort of Matthew being there and looking out for him completely setting him at ease.  
And time passes, wasting away as he enjoys his dreamless sleep, but the nap seems quicker than most of his naps are. One second his eyes are closed, the next? Someone is whispering to him and patting his cheek to wake him up.  
Manny whines, still too tired, and tries to weakly pull the hand on his cheek away. But it remains firm. 

"Come on, big guy, you gotta get up. Staying here for too long isn't safe…"

He cracks an eye open, breath immediately catching in his throat when Matthew fills his sight. Manny feels the blood rush to his cheeks, and he immediately wakes up. Blinking his eyes wildly so his vision clears. They're almost nose to nose- and the detective's hand is still on his cheek. Was this a sign? Should he just risk it and lean in? Matthew doesn't move, nor does he speak ; it seems like the moment to make a move, right?  
As quickly as he thinks about it, the answer comes even faster. No. He shouldn't make a move. Manny would ruin everything. And this was supposed to be a trip to strengthen their friendship. Not to try and make something romantic out of the two of them. He had to stop thinking about Matthew in such a romantic way. 

So he averts his eyes and pats at his friend's wrist, and just like that the man pulls his hand away. Yet he stays crouched down and close. Much to his dismay. Manny takes a deep breath and turns his entire head to the side, along with pulling his knees into his chest. Keeping all touching to as much as a minimum as he could. 

Matthew sighs softly. "Listen, I know you're tired and sweaty, so I tried to find something to help-"

"Wait." It clicks immediately. Manny is quick to look back towards Matthew. "You tried to find something? Did you leave me sleeping here?" Panic slips into his voice, and the detective is quick to look guilty. 

"Well, yeah-"

He scowls, "Matty!"

He raises a hand, a gesture to calm him down. "Just listen! I didn't want to leave you here, unattended..but you're tired and I...Nevermind, just- I found something okay? It'll help the both of us!"

There's something hurtful about being left here. Though if the other really helped find them something useful, he can't blame him. It just stings to know he didn't help find this useful thing. And maybe it hurt to know Matthew left him here.  
Manny knew he was being a baby about it, so he sucks it up and nods. When he begins to stand, his friend offers a hand, which he politely declines. He doesn't notice the embarrassed look on Matthew's face when he gets rejected, but it's all swept over the rug by the time he's on his feet and rubbing at his eyes. 

Matthew takes control once more. Walking in a direction and expecting Manny to follow. It's different then the last time he led though, since he actually waits for Manny to fall in step next to him then letting him to jog to catch up. Awkwardly, the detective manages to approach the situation again. "I didn't want to leave you. Sorry. I should've woken you up."

As hurt as he feels, Manny knows he realizes he was in the wrong. So he lets it go. "You should've! I could've gotten eaten, bitch! Kidnapped! What if you came back and I wasn't there? You would've just had a rock to talk to!" He jokes, trying to lighten the mood. 

Yet Matthew looks stricken, and squeezes his eyes shut briefly. "I definitely worried about that the whole time I was gone. I came back to check that you were still there, like, eight times!" He's quick to laugh, but there's not really any humor in it. "Hopefully the present you get helps you forgive me."

He already forgave the detective! Manny huffs, slightly annoyed at the fact his friend was taking this harder than him, but lets it go as well. Arguing with someone who seemed to argue circles around Nikita would get him no where with Matthew. Though he does want to help soothe the issue over. All he can do at the moment is send a helpless look his friend's way, and keep on walking along with him. It doesn't take long to eventually hear something in the distance. Something that isn't one of them, or the sound of bugs and animals. He immediately gasps, eyes wide and reaching for the arm of the other in surprise. Manny almost stops in his track- yet Matthew keeps on walking. And due to his grip, he has no choice but to follow if he doesn't want to fall. 

"Bitch, what is that? Don't tell me we're walking towards it!" Manny's watched horror movies, the 70s was full of them, and walking towards weird sounds could get you killed easily. 

He expects the kind, talkative Matthew Patrick to answer him. And all his expectation was met with was silence. Manny gasps, offended when he is ignored- and he realizes Matthew ignored him on purpose when he grins at him. The mischievous look seems forgein on his face, and yet it's so infuriatingly attractive that Manny wants to just try and kiss it off. That thought alone is as tempting as it is heart-attack inducing. Quickly, he shoves the image away from himself. The idea of kissing Matthew was still something he should always stray from. It was a thought that made his pulse race, and it was disrespectful to view a friend in such a manner without their consent. Admiring them was one thing. Debating on trying to make a move was in the same lane as admiring. But thinking of them in a more sexual or physical way wasn't right. 

Manny realizes his hands remain wrapped around Matthew's arm. He also realizes his friend walks proudly with Manny clinging to him. The idea of holding the detective's hand doesn't seem like such an idea anymore. And he keeps an eye on his friend's face as he slowly slides a hand down his arm, and holds the smaller hand in his own. Matthew does startle a bit, turning and catching his eye, and he almost thinks that he had messed up. That this was too soon ( in their friendship of course! ) but the other man just smiles and looks forward again like nothing happened.  
He had done it. He was actually holding Matthew's hand! And Matthew didn't care. Wow. 

The grip isn't even weak. Matthew holds his hand firmly in his own, returning Manny's firm grip with the same intensity. Matching it with the same enthusiasm even! He did it, and his affections were being returned. And holding the other's hand is amazing. The pounding of his heart is thrilling rather than scary, and he forgets again that they're stuck in the woods. It almost seems like they decided to take a stroll on a hot day. Even though he knows they're both hungry, thirty, and absolutely tired- it feels so...romantic. Hand in hand. Taking comfort in the isolation of the woods that seems to become more and more beautiful the closer they grow together.  
Okay, he's being too sappy. He needs to dial it down. Friends could hold hands too. Two friends on a walk, except one friend had a huge crush on the other friend.

Nothing romantic about that! Nope. Just one friend romanticizing every moment! 

Finally, the sound he kept hearing gets louder and more familiar. It doesn't take but a few more steps before he finally recognizes the sound. Water. Rushing water. The moment he knows this, he looks at Matthew with wide eyes. While the detective's gaze is already on him, his friend doesn't actually look away this time. Just keeps his lopsided and amused smile while he raises an eyebrow. Manny's so struck with the idea of water being in the woods, that when they finally arrive, he can only gape at it with amazement. It's larger than he thought it would be. A huge, oddly simmering large pool of water that seems to be the endgame of a river that runs to the left of it. He only snaps out of it when Matthew finally drops his hand, and he tries not to feel too disappointed. 

Matthew places a hand on his back and leads Manny closer. "You can drink from it. I tried it earlier and it's fine. Maybe not the healthiest..but you won't die from it."

"How reassuring." Manny snorts, resulting in Matthew laughing fondly. 

Despite that, his throat needs something cold. So he is quick to drop to his knees and dunk his hands into the pool. It's almost alarming how cold it is, yet he's too amazed and thirsty to give a shit. He moans in relief about how great the icy water feels against his feverish skin, not noticing the sharp intake of breath Matthew takes at the sound. Or the fact he crosses his arm defensively and turns away when he bends down to meet the water cupped in his hands. 

As he drinks, Matthew does offer more advice. "After you drink as much as you need, don't hesitate to clean your face. Get, uh, whatever leftover makeup and dirt off of it."

He greedily takes a few more gulps before he even tries to respond. "I get it, you don't want to look at the mess on my face! Me neither, honey. Don't worry, I'll wash off." 

"I don't know about that. The dirt on your face really sells the rough, handsome look. Maybe I should trip sometime to look that good?" 

Any tension from before fades away at the joke. They both laugh at Matthew's words, and Manny finally begins to wash his face. Scrubbing roughly at the red skin as his friend seems to fixate on the water in front of him. He tries to see how he looks in the reflection of the water, but he can't see anything on the murky surface. So he has no choice but to whine to himself and turn to Matthew. Who had finally sat down next to him and was drinking some more water himself.  
He watches as the man pulls away, and notices that he rolled up his sleeves when he wipes at his wet lips with the back of his arm. There's something ridiculously attractive about that, especially since he's never seen Matthew roll up his sleeves like...ever. He's caught staring almost immediately, and the detective nervously laughs. "What?"

"Nothing! Erm, nothing...I was just waiting to ask if I got everything off my face?" At least he had a reason to be facing Matthew. The one saving grace of this embarrassing moment.  
How many times had he been caught staring now? Probably an uncomfortable amount. 

Being under the critical eye of the detective results in a weird warmth pooling in his stomach. He tries to hold Matthew's gaze, lovely brown eyes now tinted orange thanks for his sunglasses, but once the man leans forward to get a better look; he can't help but look away. It doesn't help when Matthew moves his hands, hovering them over Manny's face. 

"Is this okay?" 

Manny barely chokes out an audible, "Yes."

Just like that his face is being held firmly by someone he has the biggest crush on. And it's like before, when he first woke up, but so much worse. He keeps his eyes trained away from how close Matthew is, breath quickening with each passing minute as he's inspected. The moment passes, a common thing between them now, and his friend eventually lets go of his face. And pulls away. Manny lets out a breath he didn't even realize he started to hold in. 

"You got it all, surprisingly! Must be from all that makeup removal you have to do, huh?" Matthew hums thoughtfully, and he certainly is right on the money with that one. 

He tries to ignore the lingering, burning feeling left on his cheeks. The aftermath of Matthew's touch. "G-good theory. I see why you're Everlock's first detective." It's a weak response, but it's all he can say. 

Matthew shoots him a goofy grin. Before he finally stands up, dusting off his shirt and readjusting the jacket wrapped around his waist. Manny does take notice that he doesn't try to offer to help him stand like last time, and is surprised by that behavior. But since he did turn him away, Manny doesn't hold any ill will about it. He gets up as easily too, more relaxed now that his throat isn't sore anymore. He expects for them to continue on, but the detective doesn't move. Instead he looks at the producer hesitantly, to which he can only tilt his head at. 

"I had...a suggestion for you. To help with the heat." The detective approaches cautiously. 

Manny jumps at the idea though, smiling wide and putting his hands on his hips. "Mhm, go onnnn.."

"Your layers are too much for you in this heat. But, like me, you could take them off? The turtleneck and collared shirt, of course! Not- walk around in your boxers! Not trying to get you naked without taking you to dinner, or...something…"

Matthew looks bashful, shrinking back and smiling awkwardly. As cute as it is, and as suggestive the last comment is, Manny can only admire the man for coming up with that idea in the first place. It's a simple conclusion, but he never thought about it. And it wasn't like he'd be shirtless, seeing as only a sliver of his chest would show.  
He laughs, very impressed nonetheless, and Matthew's bashful expression turns into a proud one when he agrees to the plan. The detective respectfully turns away ( even if Manny wasn't going to be naked ) as he begins to peel off his clothing. Shrugging off the top part of his emerald jumpsuit with little difficulty. It's easy to remove the collared shirt and the turtleneck next, and he awkwardly shifts the bundle of clothes between his arms as he slips on the top part again. Once he's done, he coughs loudly, and Matthew turns back. 

"The necklace feels weird against my chest." He starts off lightly, throwing the shirts over his shoulder. 

The detective eyes the gold necklace from behind his glasses. "You want me to wear it for you?" 

A joke, surely, but Manny doesn't think that's a bad idea either. Besides, why not see how ridiculous Matthew looks like with his untied tie and a gold necklace around his neck? He removes it and immediately puts it over Matthew's head, who looks surprised. He pulls back and takes in the look, amused by the sight. At his light laughter, the detective finally stops staring at the necklace in awe, and playfully glares at the producer. 

"I'm not giving this back. I think I like this look!" Matthew says, and honestly? Manny wouldn't mind if he kept the gold necklace at all. Much to his surprise. 

Without any precaution, he replies, "Gold suits you. You look very pretty in gold and oranges." 

Matthew pauses at the comment, and Manny realizes how personal that sounded. How softly he said it. Before the detective can try and respond to it, the record producer is quick to ask something to change the subject. "So! What now?"

"We should find an area to sleep. It's getting dark, finally. And any more walking might kill us. We'll find the exit tomorrow."

The compliment is dropped with ease, and Manny sighs with relief at that. "Sounds good to me. Wasn't there a clearly near that rock we kept seeing?" He remembers, falling Matthew back through the trees. 

"Gerald."

"What?"

Matthew gestures wildly at nothing. "I named the rock Gerald. We'll be sleeping near him tonight. Might as well give him a name!"

What a goof. Honestly, Manny never knew the detective could be so amusing. He's really loosened up the longer they've spent alone together. And it's so easy to laugh and relax around the man. "Gerald? Really? Why not something funny? Like..Rocky the rock!" 

"Names aren't a laughing matter! Rocky the rock is offensive! Gerald is what we're sticking with, and that's the law." Matthew smirks at him, "You don't want me to arrest you, do you?" 

Manny sighs dramatically, "If it's the law, I'll obey it, Detective Patrick." 

His friend looks pleased at this, turning away and continuing to hike on.

Manny slips his hand into Matthew's own. And as he squeezes the man's hand affectionately, the detective's thumb brushes over his knuckles with loving care.


End file.
